thejohnnyianfandomcom-20200213-history
General Colly
General Colly was the general of the 1st Slav Army. Accomplishments He contributed greatly to the Sunling defense in the siege of Opoeteren during the final stages of The Second Cryptokanian War. He was the most skilled general the Slav Army had in 9119 XP (minus the 6000 XP between the destroying of humanity and the revival). He led the Middle Eastern offense during The First Cryptokanian War. He also contributed to the Battle for The City of Johnny during The Fifth Cryptokanian War. If it wasn't for Elite Sunling Soldiers, he'd have killed Emperor Denny. Personality & Appearance Personality General Colly was a perverse, but nice man. He was a cruel man and raped many people. He treated them nicely, but it was a cruel thing to do nonetheless. Appearance He had little grey hair, only on the back of his head and a large mustache. His body was built like a tank. Story Early Life General Colly was the firstborn to poor Slavs in Sarajevo in The Slav Republic in Year 1283 of 11 230 XP. Colly wasn't the only child though, his parents made 8 more children after him. He was the eldest and his parents wanted the best for him, so they took on dangerous jobs to pay his schooling. Colly cared greatly about his siblings but resented his parents a little because of their large absence in his teenage years. To military school, he went because of all of this, and his siblings had less fortune in schooling. He completed his education and quickly took on a job as Slav Soldier. Because of his schooling, he quickly gained ranks which allowed him to support his siblings. His parents no longer needed to work dangerous jobs, but it was too late. After he sent the first bit of money to his siblings, he received news that they were already dead. This horrible news put Colly into a state of depression which cultivated his perverse mindset. He kept on supporting his siblings through this state. Slowly but surely, his siblings grew into adults and started taking care of themselves. The little contact Colly had with his family disappeared and he was all alone. That was until he met a man named Miralem in Year 1790 of 11 927 XP. Both men worked in the military and although Colly was at a higher position than him, being a First Sergeant, he respected the man greatly for his ideologies. Miralem believed that the only way to win was through ethnic cleansing, an ideology he picked up through Sunling propaganda. Colly was motivated and started working harder than ever before. Both men promised to each other that the Slavs would come out strong and have The Sunling Empire as allies throughout history. This was a promise that would ultimately be fulfilled. Quickly, Colly climbed to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Miralem kept up, climbing to the rank of Major. Because of their quick improvement, higher staff started seeing potential in both men. The elections started coming up, and both Miralem and Colly were nominated for higher positions. In Year 3000 of 12 000 XP, Colly became a General and Miralem became a Senator. Both of them were very happy. General Colly now, climbed multiple ranks and he was the first Lieutenant Colonel to be promoted to the rank of General. Miralem had little political education but was nonetheless recommended for the title of Senator. Their first step in ruling the nation was completed. Only two more things were needed: Miralem had to become Captain, and Colly had to become a fully-fledged General with his own army. There were two ways to do this: Miralem becomes Captain through elections, or Colly attacks the capital and gives the position to Miralem after he had become a fully-fledged General. This wasn't an easy step, however, and as time went on it showed. It took more than 500 XP for the step to be completed. General Colly received his own army in 12 513 XP and he immediately took action. Senator Miralem did his best to convince the other senators and the Captain to send troops from the garrison of the city to the border. Miralem was both persistent and charismatic, so it was an easy task. Before anyone noticed, General Colly swept the capital from under the Captain's very nose. But now he had to make negotiations. By Slav Law, it was impossible for someone who is not in the senate to promote someone to the title of Captain. So he made threats: "Make Senator Miralem Captain or I'll rape this whole city." He said in a letter to the senate. To avoid his death, Miralem said that he didn't know what was going on. The weak and incompetent Captain and the stupid, gullible senate believed his threat. They impeached the Captain and put Miralem on his position. The plan was completed. Later Life In Year 1828 of 12 513 XP, Colly was the main General and Miralem was the Captain. Their plan for dominance in The Slav Republic was now completed. Now their plan for world dominance would start. Captain Miralem now, and General Colly slowly turned The Slav Republic into a prosperous nation. Their plans came crashing down when The Sunling Empire under the tight grip of Emperor Maximus declared war on The Cryptokanian Empire. Just as expected, Emperor Maximus invited all other nations into his side in this war. Miralem and Colly answered this call because they believed that The Sunling Empire was their greatest ally. They weren't the only ones to answer the call though, the Poor People Empire answered the call too. The war officially started in late Year 2091 of 13 000 XP and in Year 2092 the three allies got together for strategic discussions. General Colly went instead of Captain Miralem because Miralem knew Colly would sort this matter out in a better way than him. For the Poor People, there was Mansa Musa. The discussions went on for a week as General Colly tried to convince the cold and stubborn Emperor Maximus to let the Slavs take the lead in taking over the Middle East. General Colly succeeded and he was given the lead over the offense on the Slav-Middle Eastern border. He returned to The Slav Republic's capital and started strategizing with the two other main generals how the offense would be done. Eventually, they agreed that they would march divergently from the Caucasus and then meet in Baghdad. He would take the western flank, this one being the hardest because of strong Cryptokanian forces near the coastline. General Zlatan Ibrahimovic would take the eastern flank, he was the best at managing resources which would help him greatly traversing the mountainous deserts of Persia. General Benjamin would take the middle and take over Baghdad. Benjamin took on the job with no complaints but Zlatan proved to be a more stubborn person. He wanted to take Colly's role, but Zlatan was too weak in battles and would be better in taking over large sums of land with little opposition. Zlatan gave in finally and they could prepare. The troops mobilized towards the Caucasian border. They traversed the mountains with ease and the three generals said goodbye. General Colly quickly took the western parts of the Middle East and Zlatan did the same with the east. Benjamin seemed to have it harder, he took a few months in besieging Baghdad. The young man got impatient and assaulted the large impenetrable city. General Colly was shocked by this strange decision. Every general knew not to assault such a large city after such a short siege. The siege lasted days and both General Colly and General Zlatan Ibrahimovic sped towards Baghdad. But they had nothing to worry about. General Benjamin inspired his troops in a last stand and took the city. From that point on he would be known as "the great". The initial offense on The Cryptokanian Empire was short because they would come back with great opposition. General Colly, General Zlatan Ibrahimovic and General Benjamin The Great bundled forces and kept the large Cryptokanian army trying to take back the Middle East at bay. They tried to keep the army back and drive them into a corner, but the Cryptokanes took no bluffs and started a battle. What followed was a month-long battle, one trying to take over the other. The battle ended as both sides were too weak to fight. The Slav Republic would set up outposts on the newly made border and all three generals would be on their posts for over a hundred XP. They couldn't take over any land because the Cryptokanes would drive them back, but the Cryptokanes couldn't either. Emperor Maximus sent many letters to Captain Miralem and General Colly urging them to recruit more soldiers and attack the enemy so the Sunlings could open up a new front, but there was no chance that it could work. The Slav Republic used up all weapons in the long campaigns and sieges, and making weapons would take a lot of time. The Slavs became unstable and eventually revolted against both the government and The Sunling Empire. Emperor Maximus lost his cool and ordered The Ministry of Ethnic Cleansing to eradicate all Slavs. It was over. The 1st Sunling Army surprised Colly in Baghdad and they killed him. Revival Over 6000 XP later, Johnny D. Jackson returned to Earth after accidentally killing all of humanity. He revived all the people. The old nations reformed, except for The Poor People Empire, which split into 3 parts. General Colly also came back and as The Slav Republic reformed, he was chosen to be the main general again and Miralem came back as Captain. From here on out Miralem's mental health would start to deteriorate. He started taking extreme drugs and drinking a lot of vodka. He became a delusional man, which was hard for General Colly to see. Miralem would think that The Slav Republic was his ship and that he was the Captain. This started to annoy Colly and they slowly grew apart. The Sunlings would have many more wars with the Cryptokanes. He helped during the final stages of The Second Cryptokanian War by defending Opoeteren against Cryptokanian invaders. He helped during The Fifth Cryptokanian War in the Sunling offense on The Sun. They attacked The City of Johnny which was taken by The Cryptokanian Empire. General Colly fought diligently during the assault, but General Zlatan told him to stop. He returned to The Slav Republic thinking that The Sunling Empire no longer needed his help. Here he realized that The Slav Republic had betrayed The Sunling Empire. It was his duty as an old friend and general to do the same. During The Fifth Battle of Gibraltar, he and Captain Miralem both attacked the Sunlings after their army had been absorbed into the Cryptokanian one. They fought for a long time and eventually found Emperor Denny, who had just killed General Benjamin The Great. Colly was furious. What did this new emperor think to just kill one of his greatest friends? He grabbed him by his throat. "We'd thought we'd find you hunting all the leaders, Denny." He said to the young emperor. "I will kill you first though..." He said as anger seeped through his veins. His revenge could never be taken. Elite Sunling Soldiers appeared around them and shot both General Colly and Captain Miralem. Colly took his last breath looking into Miralem's eyes. His life flashed before his eyes, he remembered the promise. All he could think was: "The promise was fulfilled, wasn't it, Miralem?" The words couldn't come out of his mouth They both fell to the ground as Colly got a terminal erection. They were both dead. Colly died at age 1918 XP in Year 3 of 20 001 XP. Category:Slavs